


Caught In The Eye Of The Storm

by TayVengeance



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Airport AU, Fluff, Flying, M/M, One Shot, Storm - Freeform, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayVengeance/pseuds/TayVengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil meet by a chance of fate in an airport, and since a big storm cancelled all flights for the night, they are forced to stay at the airport overnight.</p><p>I'm like 80% sure I saw this au on tumblr and just had to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Eye Of The Storm

Phil looked nervously outside at the airfield. The rain had really picked up in the past hour, and it was looking pretty stormy outside. He waited patiently in his terminal to board, but it was becoming increasingly evident that boarding was about to be postponed until the storm subsided. He looked around his gate, and noticed another boy sitting alone.

Since Phil was growing nervous about the storm, he figured he’d take his chances with human interaction, and moved to sit next to the boy.  
“Mind if I sit here? It was becoming awkward sitting next to that old woman,” Phil lied to get his attention.

“No, go ahead,” the boy gestured to the seat next to him, and Phil sat down. When he did, he noticed the boy had his camera out. It was a nice one – a Canon 60D. Phil had just recently purchased one himself, and decided to make small talk.

“Nice Canon!”

The boy looked quizzically over at Phil, before realising he was talking about the camera. “Oh! Yeah! I just bought it. I’m still figuring out all of its secrets, but it’s been good to me so far. You into cameras? Well, filming… or photography?”

“Yeah! I’ve actually got my camera too. It’s the same as yours. I use it for filming!” Phil replied. He pulled his camera out to show it off.

“What, do you film tragic indie films? Will the next Juno be filmed on this camera?” the boy asked, taking Phil’s camera and inspecting it.

Phil chuckled, “Not quite. I don’t actually film cinematic masterpieces. It’s just for YouTube.”

The boy smiled, “You’re on YouTube? Me too! Woah. My name is Dan. Dan Howell,” he introduced himself and grabbed Phil’s hand, shaking it briefly.

“Hello, Dan. I’m Phil. Phil Lester. I must say it is a pleasure having another person like me here,” Phil responded. 

Dan had pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his YouTube app. Phil glanced at the screen and watched him type “Phil Lester” in the search bar. “So, AmazingPhil, what business do you have in Florida?” Dan inquired.

“Oh, I’m actually going to Playlist Live this year! My subscribers convinced me that I should go, so here I am. Stuck in an airport,” Phil explained. 

Dan chuckled, “What are the chances? I was headed there as well, and for the same reason. Now here we are.” He handed Phil his camera back and turned in his seat to look at him. “Do you happen to believe in fate, Phil Lester?”

Phil gave him a puzzled look, “What do you mean?”

“Well, the fact that we are both going to the same place for the same reason and met because of a stupid storm delaying our flight until the morning. Doesn’t it seem fateful we should meet here?”

“Well, I mean, if you believe in fate, I guess it would seem fitting.”

“You don’t?”

Phil broke eye contact with Dan and fiddled with his lens cap, “Well, I haven’t had a reason to before. I won’t think any different of you if you do. It’s whatever to me.”

Dan stood up and pulled Phil from his seat, “Hey, forget about it. Why don’t we go grab some tea and laugh at each other’s videos.”

Phil smiled and followed Dan to the nearest Starbucks line. Two venti chai teas later, the boys were seated at their gate on the floor, hovering over Dan’s laptop.  
“Promise me you won’t laugh too much. I’m already super embarrassed this exists,” Dan said as he cued up his first upload. 

Slowly, but surely, Dan’s face appeared in the upper left of the screen, then jump-cuts to him saluting the camera with a “Hi.” Another jump-cut puts Dan on the left of the screen, “So… my name is,” insert hand brackets, “Dan.”

Dan stopped the video there, the pain evident on his face. Phil laughed the hardest he had laughed in a long time. “I told you it was bad!” Dan cried out.

Phil patted his shoulder, “It’s okay. We all have that one video.”

“But your first one was fine! It’s not embarrassing and terrible like mine!”

Phil laughed again at the thought of Dan’s video. Dan had only let him watch the intro, which was enough to make Phil burst into hysterics.

Right then, a huge crack of thunder made Phil jump and lean into Dan’s chest for cover.

“Scared of a little thunder?” Dan asked, patting Phil on the back. Phil nodded into Dan’s chest. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m terrified of moths,” Dan consoled. 

Phil looked questioningly up at Dan, “Moths?”

Dan shrugged, “Terrifying little shits.” Dan closed his laptop and situated himself so that he could rest a comforting arm around Phil’s shoulders. Phil leaned into him and jumped at each clash of thunder. Dan laughed every time Phil jumped, and would give him a reassuring squeeze. This lasted for about an hour, until the thunder and lightning had subsided and they were left with only wind and rain. 

“It’s almost peaceful,” Dan said as the rain filled the silence. With all flights down, the airport grew increasingly vacant throughout the night as people left back home for the night or fell asleep in the gate areas. 

“Almost?” Phil questioned.

Dan looked at Phil, “I mean, rain is such a somber thing. We usually associate rain with loneliness and sadness, but right now it feels so… precious? I mean, the rain gave me you, so I’m not sad and lonely.” 

Phil smiled. He was glad he made the decision to talk to Dan. “Wanna listen to some music?” He asks, holding up an earbud for Dan. “It helps me keep my mind off the storm, and I don’t wanna be rude and shut you out.”

Dan nodded, and took the earbud. He smiled when Phil pressed play and “Hysteria” by Muse started playing. “Muse is like one of my favourite bands,” he mentioned.

Phil’s face lit up, “Oh my god. Muse is the greatest band of all time, and Absolution is my favourite album ever. You have just become my new best friend.”

Dan laughed, “So, all it took was me liking Muse to become your best friend? That was the secret this whole time?”

Phil nodded, “It’s the only best friend test you need to pass to be mine.”

Dan rolled his eyes, “Nevermind that I have been consoling you during this fucking storm and we share many interests, the sole reason we have become best friends is Muse.”

Phil just smiles, “No going back now. You have been forever branded as Phil Lester’s best friend. Now bond with me whilst listening to the greatest album ever made.”

And that’s how they sat for the rest of the night. Phil used Dan as a pillow when he finally drifted to sleep sometime around 2 am, and Dan stayed propped up against the metal column in the gate area. He took a moment to study Phil as he slept – which was totally not creepy at all – before cuddling up with his new best friend and following suit. 

∆ ∆ ∆

“Fucking hell,” Dan exclaimed as he woke up. He realised sleeping against a metal column with someone sleeping on you is not a good way to sleep. His neck and spine were sore, and the arm he had around Phil was completely dead. He shifted and stretched, waking Phil in the process. 

Phil yawned, “Morning, Daniel.”

“Sleep well, Phil?”

Phil nodded, “Oh yes I did! You’re quite comfy. Thank you, Dan.”

Dan laughed, but he let his anguish seep through, “I’m glad one of us did.”

“Oh no, did I discomfort you? Are you okay? Do you need a massage?”

Dan smirked, “Wanna give me a massage, Phillip?”

Phil shrugged and put his hands near the nape of Dan’s neck, but Dan quickly jerked away.

“NO, NECK IS OFF LIMITS. DON’T TOUCH IT. DON’T GO NEAR IT. DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT,” Dan screeched. 

Phil stared wide-eyed at Dan, unable to even imagine what neck-related situation happened to make Dan react this way. “Ohhhhhkay, well, I’ll add ‘don’t touch Dan’s neck’ to the list of ‘Dan-isms’ I’m currently compiling in my head.”

“We’ve only known each other for a night, and you already have a list of Dan-isms?” Dan asked, in complete disbelief.

Phil nodded, “Yup. You shared a lot of information about yourself and, as your newly appointed best friend, I intend to remember all of it.”

Dan smiled, “You are too grand, Phil Lester.”

Suddenly, an announcement came on over the intercom, “ATTENTION. ALL FLIGHTS ARE BACK ON SCHEDULE. PLEASE ASK AN ATTENDANT FOR YOUR NEW DEPARTURE TIME. ENJOY YOUR FLIGHT.” 

Phil stood up, and helped Dan up from his cramped position. They grabbed their carry-on items and walked over to the nearest attendant. She informed them that their flight would be boarding in a half hour. The boys took this time to use the loo one last time and fish out their boarding passes and check their seating arrangement. As luck would have it, Dan’s ticket was for row 45, seat A and Phil’s was for row 45, seat B. 

“Are you fucking serious,” Dan said as they checked the passes.

“Dan, remember how you asked me about fate last night?” Dan nodded in response. “Well, I think I have a reason to believe.”

Dan smiled as they made their way onto the plane and down into their seats. “So, you believe we were destined to become best friends?”

Phil glanced over at Dan as he took his seat, “Well, I have no reason not to, and all signs do point to it, so yeah. It was fate that brought us together, Dan Howell… although you could argue that it was Muse.”

Dan smiled, “Really Phil?”

“Yes! And get used to it. Muse is life!”

The two laughed and fell into a comfortable silence as the few others who stayed the night at the airport made their way onto the plane. Once the small group of passengers had fastened themselves down, proper plane safety was conveyed, and the plane started to move. Phil grabbed Dan’s arm for support, since takeoff gave him the same feelings as thunder. 

“Scared of a little takeoff?” Dan asked, patting Phil on the arm. Phil nodded, and – as best as he could – curled up to Dan for safety. “It’s alright, Lester, I’ll help you through this like I helped you through the night.”


End file.
